familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Bergsmit
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 10:29, 28 March 2009 Aanmaken stamboom pagina's van personen en families Goed werk, maar zie mijn edits van Aarnout van Holland (951-993) incl Aarnout van Holland (951-993)/info Rtol 15:09, 28 March 2009 (UTC) hoe moet ik ouders toevoegen, hoe moet ik kinderen toevoegen, hoe krijg ik een voorbewerkte pagina waar ik alleen maar gegevens hoef in te vullen, hoe krijg ik de geboorte en overlijdens data in het juiste vakje ? Bergsmit 21:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Offspring of Aarnout van Holland (951-993) and Lutgardis of Luxemburg (955-1003) Name Birth Death Dirk III van Holland (c983-1039) Siegfried van Holland (985-1030) Adelbertus of Ghent (?-?) Adelina van Holland (990-1045) Edit Info :Klik op Aarnout van Holland (951-993)/info, dan op Edit this page :Kopieer deze pagina (crtl-c) :cancel. :Er is nog geen pagina voor Aarnout's vrouw Lutgardis, dus klik op (info page) achter haar name. :Dit maakt een informatie pagina aan voor Lutgardis. :Plak Aarnout's pagina (crtl-v) :Verander de gegevens. :Save :Terug :Save nog een keer (deze laatste twee stappen zijn helaas nodig al begrijpt niemand waarom) : :Klik op Aarnout van Holland (951-993), dan op Edit this page :Er zijn twee belangrijke templates : maakt een tabel met ouders, geboortedatum enzo -- deze gegevens worden van de info pagina gehaald : maakt een tabel met kinderen -- deze gegevens worden van de info pagina gehaald : :Knippen en plakken van een andere pagina gaat het snelst. : :Onderaan de pagina staat de code Category:van Holland (surname) :Dit plaatst alle van Hollands samen op een familie-pagina. :De code Category:Died in Winkel verenigt iedereen die in Winkel gestorven is. Rtol 17:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Duidelijk ! Het is mij gelukt, ik heb nu een goede basis ! Momenteel heb ik even geen tijd maar zodra ik weer wat meer tijd heb dan kan ik dagelijks vele uren hieraan besteden! Makkelijker zou zijn als ik 30.000 personen ineens per gedcom kon uploaden. Bergsmit 12:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Zonder templates Het kan ook zonder templates, die inderdaad een beetje onnatuurlijk zijn. Neem het artikel over Floris I van Holland (1030-1061). Dit noemt zijn vader Dirk, als Dirk III van Egmond (Hierosolomyta) van HOLLAND 981/985-1039. Als je in plaats hiervan Dirk III van Holland (c983-1039) schrijft, dan is er een link van de pagina van Floris naar de pagina van zijn vader. Dus vierkante-haak-openen vierkante-haak-openen naam_van_de_pagina vierkante-haak-sluiten vierkante-haak-sluiten. Als de naam van de pagina niet past in de tekst, dan is er de volgende optie Dirk III van Egmond (Hierosolomyta) van HOLLAND 981/985-1039. De tekst voor de lijn | is de link, de tekst achter de lijn is wat afgebeeld wordt op de pagina. Rtol 07:00, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Welkom - again! Hello, Fred! Another pensioner. And another who likes kruiswoordpuzzels. A man who has "32.390 personen" on a database. We will get on fine together. My links with the Netherlands are mostly through my adopted daughter. Her birth mother has a Dutch father, Henk BARENDREGT; and my daughter has married a man who has a Dutch father, Gerrit Arend RENTING. I hope you and Rtol can cooperate on improving the Dutch language section of this wiki. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Robin ! I saw that you were a longtime a very important user and with great value for WeRelate. The software of WeRelate and your software is total different. May I ask you why you prefers your software at his site ? Bergsmit 07:48, 30 March 2009 (UTC) GEDCOM Some contributors have uploaded using GEDCOMs. See Help talk:Loading Gedcoms. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Adel Lutgardis gaat de goede kant op! We hebben ons nog niet echt vastgelegd op de categorisatie van de adel, maar dynasty is op dit moment niet voorzien. Kan natuurlijk ingebouwd worden, maar dan het liefst consistent. Zie Forum:Nobility Rtol 12:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ik heb het kale template bij mij apart gezet, zodat ik het telkens weer opnieuw kan gebruiken en dan zal ik ongetwijfeld weer met nieuwe vragen komen,; voorlopig moet ik me nog vertrouwd zien te maken met deze wiki. Ik was net vertrouwd met WeRelate toen ik daar een conflict kreeg op basis van het geloof. Ik heb ruim 60.000 verbeteringen en merges gedaan in 2 maanden en werd dan ook zeer gewaardeerd, maar toen ik het bullshit noemde dat Adam en Eva 4000 jaar voor christus leefden en ik vond dat in een serieuze genealogie onmogelijk een verbinding kon worden gemaakt tussen het heden en adam en eva toen werd ik er uit gegooid. Onbegrijpelijk vind ik het ook dat daar Admins hele dagen bezig zijn commercials voor de LDS kerk in te brengen terwijl ze hun eigen genealogie verwaarlozen en zelfs hun eigen merges niet doen.Bergsmit 12:49, 30 March 2009 (UTC) We hebben hier nog geen test case gehad met fictionele of religieuze stambomen. De sfeer is cooperatief en gemoedelijk, dus ik heb er wel vertrouwen in. Rtol 13:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC) WeRelate Thank you for asking about it. I did not do much for WeRelate. I quite liked what I saw there, but I was well established with this wiki and did not feel like working hard on two. Most of the software is the same, but each adds its own specialties. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:37, 30 March 2009 (UTC)